fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Stokes
Delilah Stokes is a fictional character from Freezing Death's fanfiction, Final Destination: Death's Force. She lives in Mt. Abraham, in New York and survived the Train 801 crash, when she got caught up in the middle of an argument between others on the platform about Drake's ridiculous claims, and missed the train along with the others. She is the third survivor to die. Early Life Delilah was born April 26th, 2000, in Alaska. Her mother and Delilah's have known each other since they were teenagers, and she has known Delia since birth. Both her parents are rich, and treasure Delilah, showering her with gifts since birth. She never usually leaves Delia's side, they are always together. Ever since they were born, they have been extremely close friends, and have stayed that way. She has always spent time with Delia, moving to Mt. Abraham at the same time as her during childhood, going to all the same schools as her. Character Summary Delilah is very gentle, calm, and caring, and is especially sweet to Delia. She is much taller than Delia, however, she has long blonde hair and large baby blue eyes, just like her. She is very aware of her good looks, and uses them to help her with guys. She is quite vain, and is often caught with a mirror of some form. She has always wanted Delia to be her sister. She is quite shallow, and is not intelligent, much like Delia. She has always wanted to get an apartment with Delia. Final Destination: Death's Force She is first described from Drake's point of view on Train 801 as wearing a blue matching skirt and top. Drake almost also thinks that Delilah is Delia's identical twin, before realizing they are in fact, not identical. After Michelle dies in the frenzy, Delilah is cut deeply by the top of the flying seat that rips in to her waist. She is then shredded by the glass and metal soaring around the speeding train. When Drake realizes he has seen a vision, as the potential passengers confront Drake, Delilah tells Drake that he needs to take a "chill pill". She thanks Drake for his warning after the vision turns out to be real. On the way to the police station, she gets in a car with Delia and Freddy. They both annoy Freddy, as he texts Sarah to inform her of his situation. She is interviewed with Delia by Bludworth, and claims his interview was creepy. The next day, she is invited to a meeting at Drake's apartment along with the rest of the survivors, as they all get in Ryan's car. She argues with Delia, who blames saying that Ryan is cute on her, although Delia said it. After being informed of Michelle's death and the concept of cheating death, she worries. When Drake reveals the she and Delia are next to die, she panics, claiming she can't die. After Delia disregards Drake, Delilah agrees and leaves with her. On Monday morning, she heads to school with Delia, gets on the bus last, and enters the factory. After they break off from the group, even though they shouldn't, they discover a dark back room. Death Delilah, while trying to save Delia after her skirt is caught, gets her own top caught in another part of the mechanism. She is forced to watch Delia die as she is locked in the machine. When she tries to free herself, her fingertips are cut off by the machine. The mechanism hits her waist, and instantly tears in to her waist, ripping her skin and bones rapidly apart. She loses a great deal of blood, and is then unjammed. She cannot move from the conveyor belt, and her head is ripped apart, followed by the rest of her body. Signs/Clues * Before Drake sleeps on the night before Monday, a picture falls off the wall, due to a chain reaction. The glass smashes in to Mina's side and Drake's waist. As Delilah is taller than Delia, like Drake is taller than Mina, this shows that her waist will be greatly injured. * Just after Delia leaves her house, she feels a cold breeze on the hot August morning. * Delilah and Delia take selfies on the sidewalk on the way to school, hinting at the selfies taken with the ducks. * The girls drop their handbags when they get on the bus, showing how Delia drops her phone before she is trapped. * The bus goes dark and silent for a moment before the journey begins. * A breeze blows through the hair of the two girls as they board the bus. * During the journey, a window locks itself, and Delilah's phone beeps with a green light, like the combination lock in the factory room that beeps with a green light as well. * The black double doors, as the entrance to the factory swing open by themselves. This is like the black door that swings open to let Delia and Delilah in to the restricted room. * The doors also close by themselves, like the door in the back room. * Michael announces that the back room should not be visited in a menacing tone, foreshadowing the girls' visit. * The white stains on the conveyor belt look like a skeleton torso, which is where Delia is killed, and Delilah is ripped apart at the waist. * When the door swings open, she says that it is inviting them in. * The lights flicker for a moment when a breeze passes through. * The rubber ducks are black, with skulls on their faces, like the common image of Death. * During the premonition, Delilah's waist is cut deeply by the top of the seat that cracked Delia's ribs moments before. In reality, Death has her waist shredded by the machine. * Also during the premonition, Delilah's remains are shredded by flying material, just like when she is shredded by the shredder. Trivia * Delilah Stokes is based off of a girl the author once knew. * The author was considering a bus accident on the way to the factory, as an idea from a friend, but decided this death would be more inventive. Category:Third Death Category:Final Destination: Death's Force